News
Team News ''2010'' May 15 Former Wright State and Ohio State guard Walter Offutt has accepted a scholarship offer from Ohio University, and will transfer immediately. Offutt was deciding between Indiana University and Ohio, but was not offered a full scholarship at Indiana, per Big Ten rules on transfers. Offutt is currently appealling to the NCAA for a waiver that will allow him to play immediately in 2010-11 for the Bobcats, citing discrepancies in communication between Offutt and the coaches at Wright State regarding his major. May 14 Devaughn Washington was cited for disorderly conduct on the evening of May 14, according to the Athens County Municipal Court. Washington was suspended in Jaunary and February of 2010 for a violation of team rules. This is Washington's first legal offense since he arrived in Athens in 2007. There have been no reports from the athletic department regarding punishment following the incident. May 2 According to an Athens Police news release, Ohio guard Armon Bassett was arrested for assault last night at Courtside Pizza and Bar on Court Street. The police report states the victim, a doorman at the establishment, suffered a broken nose due to the incident. There has been no other information released at this time. Bassett is preparing to enter the NBA draft, and must decide whether or not to return to Ohio University for his senior season by May 8th. The programs leading scorer from 2009-10 averaged 17.1 points per game, and garnered national acclaim for his 32 point performance against Georgetown in the NCAA tournament in March. April 22 According to John Groce, Ohio guard Armon Bassett will declare for the NBA draft, but has not hired an agent. In his press conference, Groce said that since he did not hire an agent, he is eligible to return to Ohio University and play for the Bobcats next year if he withdraws from the draft by May 8. What does this mean for Bobcat fans? It means that it's either the NBA or NCAA for Bassett, who is unlikely to take a gig in Europe, considering he decided not to hire an agent. That's good news for the Attack U nation. This gives Armon time to talk to the NBA draft committee to see what his chances of being drafted are, and apply for Ohio University again in the instance he decides to return for his senior season. If he returns for his senior year, Ohio would return its top scorer from the Mid-American Conference and NCAA tournaments. If he doesn't return, it opens up a second scholarship for John Groce, as Asown Sayles has decided to graduate and leave the university following spring quarter. Visit Bobcat Attack, the official fan board for Ohio athletics to discuss today's press conference events. March 18 From http://www.ohiobobcats.com PROVIDENCE, R.I. - The 14th-seeded Ohio men's basketball team launched a 3-point attack all night to drub third-seeded Georgetown 97-83 in first round action at the 2010 NCAA Men's Basketball Midwest Regional in Providence, R.I. Thursday evening. The win gave Ohio its first NCAA Tournament win since 1983 and its fifth in 17 tries. With the win, Ohio advanced to take on the winner of sixth-seeded Tennessee and 11th-seeded San Diego State in second round action, which is set to begin 30 minutes after the conclusion of the Villanova-St. Mary's contest. Ohio's Armon Bassett led all scorers with 32 points on 9-17 shooting. D.J. Cooper also chipped in 23 points and a game-high eight assists and three steals on 8-12 shooting and 5-8 from 3-point range. DeVaughn Washington added a double-double with 12 points and 10 boards, while Kenneth van Kempen had 11. Ohio connected on an astounding 13 of 23 3-point attempts (56.5 percent) and 58.2 percent (32-55) of its field goal attempts as a whole. Georgetown was led by Chris Wright's 28 points, while Greg Monroe had 19 points and 13 boards to go with six assists. Hollis Thompson added 16, while Jason Clark had three steals. Ohio jumped out to a quick six-point lead and held off Georgetown until the Hoyas took their first lead at 13-11 on a 3-pointer by Hollis Thompson at the 12:47 mark. The Bobcats took the lead back (17-15) on a jumper by Kenneth van Kempen just under two minutes later. After a Wright 3-pointer, the Bobcats closed the last nine and a half minutes by outscoring their Big East foes 31-18 on the strength of six 3-pointers. Bassett led all first-half scorers with 17 points, while DeVaughn Washington had eight points and eight rebounds. Ohio's D.J. Cooper had four first-half assists. Georgetown's Chris Wright had 16 points, while Greg Monroe had 10 points and five boards on 5-6 shooting from the field. Ohio built its first-half advantage on a 16-5 edge in second chance points and actually outrebounded the bigger Hoyas 18-16. The Bobcats finished the half shooting a blistering 50 percent (8-16) from long range. Ohio didn't cool off in the second half, making 66.7 percent of its shots en route to a 19-point lead (63-44) with 13:13 left on a Freeman jumper. Georgetown cut the lead to seven (81-74) on an Austin Freeman jumper with 4:55 left but Ohio made all 10 of its free throws down the stretch to emerge with the win. Georgetown didn't have a bad offensive game either as it made 50.2 percent (31-61) of its shots, but also turned the ball over 18 times to Ohio's 12.